Three Words , Eight Letters
by Recklessnesspersonified
Summary: Post Chuck and Blair's marriage, Canon-ish ,,, It's not my world without them in it... Chuck and Blair


A/N : HI GUYS SO THIS IS MY FIRST CHAIR ONE SHOT/DRABBLE…..OMG IM SO NERVOUS …IF ANY OF YOU FIND EITHER OF THEM OOC I'M SORRY CUZ I'M STILL LEARNING.

It's a little canon-ish.. A short scene of their marital life and Henry's arrival.

I wrote this one for DOAA ( Klaroslayer) on twitter my Klaroline and Chair buddy.. love you sweety.

THREE WORDS , EIGHT LETTERS ::::::

"Dorota!" Blair yelled and the burly Russian maid who had been like a second mother to Blair came rushing to her side.

"Yes. Meees Blair. You okay? The baby?" she asked a little panicked when she saw a puddle of water where Blair was standing her dainty hands on her protuberant abdomen, an annoyed expression on her magnificent face.

"Yes unfortunately like his father he has no sense of timing at all and decided to ruin my new Manolos." she replied and Dorota helped her sit in the bed and took off her drenched shoes.

"Meeess Blair. We should call meester Chuck. He worry about your condition."

"Dorota! Stop fussing with my shoes and get me to the hospital. And of course he should worry because he is the reason that I'm as gigantic as Comédie-Française." Blair whined as Dorota helped her into new shoes and then out to Chuck's limo which he had left at Blair's disposal in her fragile condition.

Ever since they found out Blair was pregnant he had been acting protective and obsessive more than usual, in fact more than he ever had.

He had come so far from being the insecure boy who had once coveted his father's approval as much as Blair's love. Until they had found each other again through all the hardships and tribulations and Blair's love was the only thing that mattered to him the most.

Blair placed a soothing hand on her abdomen as a mild contraction rolled through her. When the intensity of the contraction increased she gripped Dorota's hand and sighed , "Where is that herbal mint concoction that you said would help me through my contractions? And did you call Chuck?"

"Here." She pushed a disgusting green coloured fluid under Blair's nose then added, "Mees Blair meester Chuck say he rushing back. And he say to tell you he loves you."

Upon hearing Chuck's message for her, Blair felt her panic subsiding a little. She was putting a brave front because she was Blair Waldorf-Bass and Vera Wang would be sold in thrift shops the day people thought she was weak.

Blair sniffed at the liquid and then pushed it away when another contraction passed through her.

And before she could say another word the limo halted and she was being ushered into the hospital.

::::;;;;;;;;,,,;;:::::;;;;;;;;;;;

"Dorota? Where is she? Where's Blair?" Chuck Bass came running towards the corridor that lead to the Labour room. Dorota was sitting at one of the benches.

He hadn't wanted to leave her side but Blair had all but kicked him out of their mansion saying he was getting on her nerves in her sensitive condition, so he had decided to attend the meeting he had cancelled.

Chuck still remembered the day when she had found out she was pregnant. He was running a little late and had called Dorota to inform Blair since Blair wasn't picking up her phone.

Half an hour later he had entered their bedroom to see a teary eyed and spooked Blair standing in the center of the room.

Alarmed he went to her, cupping her tear stained face he asked, "What happened Mrs Bass?"

She held his wrists and the next instant she was hugging him.

"Blair?"

She pulled back and sàid, "I'm pregnant Chuck."

He had wanted to scoop her up and kiss her hard until she shivered and unraveled in his arms, joy and euphoria bubbling in his veins but he held back seeing the panic evident in her face.

Inwardly wincing at her expression he asked, "Is that a bad thing?"

"It's. .. I don't know Chuck. We've just been married for two years. And we never talked about having kids and I don't know if .." he kissed her amidst her rambling. Then he rested his forehead on her's and replied, "I'm gonna love this baby, our baby as much as I love you."

"You're not mad?" Blair asked as he wiped her residual tears.

"Mad no, never. However I'm scared shitless."

Feeling as if a huge weight had lifted from her shoulders Blair giggled, "You're vocabulary improves with age Bass."

"Thanks Waldorf I've had an amazing tutor these past two years."

Blair smacked his shoulder and he laughed.

"I love you beyond sanity. You're my distraction."

"How very classically romantic?" she trailed her hands up his chest and saw a flash of naked desire in his intense brown eyes.

"You want classically romantic? Prepare to be thoroughly ravished Scarlett." then he hoisted her Rhett Butler style and carried her to bed.

Later when he had made red hot passionate love to her and they were content to just lie in each other's arms Chuck confessed, "Though I have my doubts about being a good father to our baby because Bart hadn't exactly won model father award but I'll love our baby with everything I am Blair and any little goodness I might have inside me." he caressed her abdomen and then tracing a trail of kisses from her neck down her body he kissed her abdomen and murmured, "I love you and I love your stubborn, sexy and diabolically intelligent mother."

Blair's eyes filled she pulled him up and kissed him with all the love she had inside for him.

"You'll be the best father Chuck. I love you too."

But as Blair's pregnancy had proceeded doctors had said she had a few complications. It scared him to the bones, he couldn't lose her not when he just got her not when he finally had a family and had finally learned to love unconditionally.

So he had become obsessive about taking care of her and the baby. He sometimes still doubted whether he would be a good father or not. And as if Blair could naturally sense his insecurities the moment they entered his head she would just kiss him into oblivion and murmur, "You'll be an amazing father."

:::::;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

"They take her in. Mrs Eleanor say she will be late. And meees Serena say she will be here in twenty minutes." Dorota replied.

On que the doctor came out and said, "Mr Bass, your wife wants you inside."

Chuck swallowed not sure what was happening to Blair and his baby. But he would jump through fire for both of them because they were his life.

He wore the protective gown and gloves and followed the doctor inside.

Blair was lying on the delivery table. Her face was flushed and sweaty and her curly brown tresses were plastered to her face.

She was pushing and choking back a scream, "Arghhh."

He rushed to her side took a cloth and began wiping her forehead.

"Waldorf. You're the most powerful woman I know. " he cooed, she looked up and he saw relief and love surface in her beautiful eyes. "Blair I'm here." he kissed again not sure how to take her pain away. He desperately wanted to take all of her pain for himself but he felt helpless and miserable.

"Really….Bass I ….arghhh….never thought...you'd dress yourself ….. in this ….argghh….hideous green gown."

He kissed her forehead again lingering hoping to infuse some of his strength in her.

"Anything for you and our baby, Waldorf. Besides you're wearing one too. We're slumming it together."

The doctor instructed her to push again and this time she screamed louder.

"Arghhhhhhhh. I despise …..you Bass...this is all … your fault …" her sentence wasn't complete when they both heard a cry. Both stunned for a moment.

Chuck leaned a little to peak at the tiny head.

"Congratulations it's a boy. Mr Bass would you like to cut off the cord?"

Chuck choked back his emotions, he felt his eyes water. Not sure what to do he looked back at the love of his life. The lips that were cursing him a moment ago were now smiling at him. She squeezed his hand and ushered him to go.

He cut the cord and the doctor handed him the baby.

He couldn't believe it, couldn't believe that he and Blair had made such a pure and beautiful thing. So innocent and gorgeous.

A lone tear rolled down his cheek and he moved closer to her finding solace in her.

"Blair...he…" he sat down beside her on her bed and was unable to complete his sentence and like always she completed him

"He's perfect."

And then they both said in unison."Just like you." They laughed. Chuck kissed her forehead and she pressed a kiss to his neck and hand to on his chest where his heart rested, as he leaned forward, both of them cradling their baby.

"I want to name him Henry. He'll be everything I wasn't and I should have been."

"And everything you are." then she teased, "Reneging on your regime to make him a mini you Bass?"

"Of Course he'll be royalty. I have so much to teach him about how to roll a joint and the weekend of the lost boys…"

"Chuck!" Blair scolded and he dragged her mouth to his, "I get turned on when you scold me Mrs Bass."

"You're insatiable." she rolled her eyes and he added, "Terribly so but just for you. Three words eight letters, I love you."

"Three words eight letters and a too,I love you, too."

Then Chuck shifted Henry in Blair's lap and reached in his pant pocket and brought out a small slender box. He opened it and Blair gasped.

"This bracelet matches my Ericson beemon necklace you gave me all those years ago."

"Yes. It's for you Blair. You gave me biggest gift when you came into my life forever and now another priceless gift. Blair Waldorf-Bass love me." then he clasped the bracket on her wrist and kissed it.

"Always." Blair replied kissing him again.

Then Blair moved over and Chuck cradled both her and little Henry Bass in their arms. All the while forgetting that they were still dressed in hideous green gowns which they normally wouldn't even have used for a mop in their mansion.

::::;;;;;;;;;;;,,,,

PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW AND LEMME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK,,, SO YEAH REVIEW , REVIEW , REVIEW ...


End file.
